


I'll Change for You

by Shusan



Category: Shall We Date? Ninja Love, Shall We date?: Ninja Love+
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Multi, Threesome, Werewolves, not for young eyes, or maybe anyone's eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shusan/pseuds/Shusan
Summary: Threesome fic: NobukatsuxMCxNobunaga. Princess discovers that Nobukatsu and Nobunaga are actually werewolves and, well... they have their own ideas on how to keep her quiet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OdenOrochi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdenOrochi/gifts).



> Because daeva-agas wanted a fluff-butt fic, so here we are. 
> 
> Man, I miss writing fics for my lovely friend, but I'll at least edit and post the ones I have! Ahh, the fun we had with our trades.

The forest was quiet and peaceful, and it was a nice break from the temple. Picking herbs always made me feel useful, even if they were only for medicine or seasoning.

I loved the monks at my grandfather’s temple, but the place was so full and lively I was almost never alone. It wasn’t a bad thing most of the time, but still, it was nice to get away from time to time.

A small whimper brought me out of my thoughts, and I shifted. Was it one of the monsters some of the monks swore lived in the forests? Or worse, a yokai?

I scrambled to my feet. I wasn’t a holy miko and I didn’t have any powers to ward off a yokai. I moved to grab the basket instinctively—everyone was depending on me to return with those herbs—and rocked back on my heels, ready to run.

Only to have a large wolf stumble into the clearing. The wolf was so huge I was positive he had to be the size of a small bear, and teeth and size made him look powerful. His fur was long and black, but it looked so silky I wanted to touch it—

But the wolf howled, and I jumped. Part of me wanted to run, but the whine he gave a moment later had me stopping. The poor wolf sounded like he was in so much pain…

I was kneeling at his side before I thought better of it. The wolf rubbed his head along the ground even as he seemed to gently cradle one of his paws to him, and he looked so pitiful with his drooping ears and lowered tail.

“Poor little wolf,” I murmured, reaching out to gently pat his head without even considering the wolf might retaliate. “You must have hurt your paw somehow.”

For a moment, I swore I saw the wolf tilt his head and study me with dark green eyes, so dilated with pain I almost couldn’t tell the color, but then he glanced away off into the low brush of the forest.

I reached out to gently touch his left paw, trying to see if I could find any breaks or reasons for his whimpers of pain. To my horror, the inside of his paw and foreleg were torn, like he’d been scratched, and a glance at his face to see his reaction showed one of his ears had been mangled, along with part of his neck. One of his eyes was also badly burned, but it was hard to tell when the injury happened, and dried blood matted various bits of fur on his head and leg.

He looked like he’d been dragged through a fight…and lost.

I couldn’t help the hug I gave him then. I wrapped my arms around him and soothingly stroked him as I hummed softly, staring into my basket and wondering if the herbs I had to help heal people would work on wolves.

No one I knew had tried to help a wolf before, but the wolf had to be in so much pain…

I couldn't just leave him. He needed my help.

The wolf suddenly nipped my upper arm, sharp enough to get my attention without breaking the skin. When I jumped in shock, he instantly rubbed his head against my neck, almost as if he was sorry.

“I’m sorry, little wolf,” I said, pulling away. “I probably hurt you. I really didn’t mean to; it’s just that you looked so sad and lonely and hurt and I just could—well, I mean—you were just—"

His loud whine suddenly interrupted my babbling, and I swore the wolf was glaring at me. He shifted his weight, and I remembered his injured paw.

“I’m so sorry,” I said again, staring at the wounds. I reached out to the basket and pulled out the herb leaves. They may not help as much, but they couldn’t hurt, right?

I raised his paw gently and pulled it into my lap, gently crunching the leaves until a slight juice began to stream down them and onto his paw. The herbs were more effective once they were sun-dried, but the juices would do in a pinch and it was all I had.

The wolf didn’t move as I gently made sure to treat all of his open cuts, but his tail did twitch as he sat on the ground. He wasn’t watching me, either, but it felt awkward just sitting there silently, so I found myself babbling again while I treated him and bound his wounds with the hem I tore from my kimono.

“It’s a good thing you weren’t really hurt,” I said. “Especially if you’re alone. Do you have family, little wolf? Or friends? Do wolves have friends? It must be lonely if you don’t. I wonder how you got hurt. Were you fighting someone?”

I did the last binding, but when I moved to stand away, I heard a soft snore.

I knew I should leave him—he was a wild animal after all and he probably didn’t understand me anyway—but he looked so cute sleeping and I was worried if he’d heal. Besides, it was only midday, so I still had plenty of time to finish picking the herbs and head back for dinner.

I moved closer to the wolf, and smiled as I gently pet his neck and back. His fur was so soft and silky, and it felt better than anything I’d ever worn before.

What would it be like to wear something that soft all the time like wolves did?

And how did such a big wolf get hurt in the first place?

The wolf suddenly rolled over, exposing part of his stomach like he was begging me in his sleep to rub it. I giggled and rubbed it, watching his legs and tail twitch as I pet and scratched his stomach.

He was the cutest wolf I’d ever seen, and suddenly, I didn’t want to leave at all.

I should at least stay and make sure the wolf was okay and ready to go on his own. If he wasn’t, I’d find some way to take him home with me and talk Grandfather into letting him stay until the wolf was healthy enough to leave.

I just couldn’t leave him there, not when he was huffing and rolling next to me and looking so cute…

I curled around him, determined to keep him safe until he healed and, before I knew it, I found my own eyelids closing…


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the sound of ferocious howling. My eyes flew open, afraid that the wolf I’d been treating had been hurt worse.

What if he’d rolled over on his hurt paw and ear in his sleep?

However, the wolf wasn’t right next to me, and I suddenly realized a wild wolf probably wouldn’t want to stay with me once it woke up.

It was dark, and I realized that somehow I slept through all of the afternoon. The moon was starting to rise, and the forests in the low levels of the mountain were dark.

The howling echoed again, and I hoped my wolf was okay, wherever he was. If he’d gotten hurt worse after his current injuries—

Suddenly, a large pair of glowing green eyes appeared next to me as something heavy fell to the ground, rattling and banging my teeth together.

The eyes came closer and closer, but just before they reached me, they seemed to move higher and higher.

It had to be my wolf. It just _had_ to be.

The moon settled completely above us, directly lighting the forest, and that’s when I noticed why the wolf’s eyes seemed to move.

His body was growing. At first, it looked like he was getting bigger, growing into a behemoth of a wolf.

But then, his body began changing, and suddenly, I realized the wolf I saved was really a man—no, not a man. A kami. He had to be a kami, because he was too gorgeous to be a yokai.

There were small, tuffed ears that hinted at his ookami nature, but the rest of him was sleek and toned, with an elegance that further convinced me that he had to be a kami. His green eyes were bright against long dark lashes, and his long hair hung loose around his shoulders.

Without so much as a glance at me, he reached out and tied his hair into a low knot with an effortless grace that made me instantly envious. His fingers ran through to the ends of the hair before he let his hair drop against his bare chest.

My face instantly flushed as I realized he was naked. There was only a small scrap of cloth tied loosely about his waist to keep his most private area covered, but other than that, he was completely bare.

I immediately stared at the ground, but a loud sigh from him had me glancing up at him before I could stop myself.

“Tch, that accursed bear just wouldn’t know when to stop the fight,” he grumbled, brushing his long ponytail behind him. “Chasing me like a kitsune chases a man. It’s an impossible dream for the two to live in peace.”

I found myself gaping at him, trying to figure out just what had happened to the sweet wolf I’d treated for wounds earlier.

“She cornered me here and waited until I was forced to attack to escape before the woman noticed—and yet she hounded me back here!” He turned to me with a sudden predatory glare. “And now I’m forced to take action.”

“What action?” I squeaked. He was a kami, so it wasn’t as if he was going to harm me, but that didn’t sound like a good thing, either.

“Apologies in advance,” he said and with a slight, courtly bow, he reached out with his uninjured arm and dragged me to him. He clasped me to his bare chest, and my simple, rough kimono slid awkwardly against his chest as he growled into my ear, “If you don’t run, I’ll drag you.”

Before I could blink, he took off into the forest, and true enough to his word, he tugged gently on my arm to ensure I started running with him. I was convinced he could run faster than he was though, as a kami, so he undoubtedly was holding back for my sake.

After all, his injuries could not be as severe as I’d initially thought if he’d somehow fought a bear like he’d claimed and hadn’t gotten another scratch on his already injured frame.

It couldn’t have been a bear he fought the first time and was wounded, then, if he so easily bested it a second time.

“Run faster,” he growled, tugging sharply on my wrist as we ran. I was already panting–it felt like we’d already been running forever–but he wasn’t even breathing heavily.

He didn’t speak again for awhile, directing us through brush and dodging trees as we raced towards some unknown location.

Was the kami taking me to the spiritual realm?

“Kami-sama?” I gasped out even as I tried to run quicker to keep up.

“Kami-sama?” he repeated before I could try to finish my question. He started laughing, suddenly sounding a little more winded than he had before. He turned back and gave me a small smirk. “It’s the first time a young girl called me a kami.”

“Girl?” I choked. I knew I looked young–grandfather was always saying how I had an innocent and pure look from growing up in the temple–but surely he couldn’t think I was a child! “I’m of marriageable age back at my village!”

Not that there was anyone to marry at the temple, and most of the villagers were already married–or too old or too young.

He laughed again. “You are?” He stopped suddenly, turning to catch me just before I collided into him. “You seem too young and naive for that.”

Before I could reply–or wonder if I’d somehow insulted one of the kami–he turned and moved us both towards a cave behind him, one that almost seemed as if it had been deliberately carved by human hands to form ledges and clefts and barked, “Father, I’ve returned.”

To my surprise, the shadows around us from the moon’s light suddenly turned into men who looked eerily similar to the one who still had me tightly clasped to his chest.

Three more men surrounded me. The first one seemed to be the eldest, with his hair in a high ponytail and eyes an odd sort of reddish purple. Most of his chest was bare despite the fact he was fully clothed, and he seemed to be constantly glaring. He’d said “father” . . . was this man his parent?

The second coughed lowly, and I noticed his hair was shaggily braided. He looked less polished than the kami holding me, and a bit more rough. He was more muscled, and taller, but he wasn’t as intimidating as the father. His eyes were also the same hue as the father, though he only looked a little older than my kami.

“A woman?” the last spoke up, staring at me. His eyes had more red than the others, but the red was too dark to say for certain if it had any purple. His hair, too, was pulled back, but he looked more polished, and somehow had the same scary aura the father had.

Were these all kami as well? Brothers and the father of the one holding me? Had I slipped into the spirit realm?

“She saw the change, Father,” my kami replied. “I was wounded and fell into her healing care.”

The father stared at me for a long moment and then turned sharply and walked towards the cave. “Bring her inside. I’ll decide what we will do with her.”

I gulped, wondering why that sounded so ominous.

Without another word, the other three followed him inside the dimly lit cave, with my kami all but dragging me along to whatever fate waited me inside.


	3. Chapter 3

The oldest kami didn’t say anything as my kami tended the fire with one hand, his other holding me in place by his side to keep me from running.

I doubted I’d get very far even if I had the chance, though. The kami looked so muscular and big, and the oldest one was glaring at me silently as he sipped an oddly carved cup of tea. He sat on the ground without a care in the world for his outfit, but maybe when you were a kami it didn’t matter anyway.

I had no idea where the other two had gone, but evidently it wasn’t important because my kami sighed and spoke up, “Father, we don’t have all night. The others will be back soon.” He pushed his hair back over his shoulder and poked the fire with a stick, muttering something I couldn’t quite hear.

“Girl,” the older one spoke up finally and I flinched at his sharp tone.

“Y-yes?” I said hesitantly when he didn’t say anything else.

“Ochasen, give her a cup,” he said just before taking another sip.

“Yes, Father,” my kami began, and I realized Ochasen must be his name.

I cut him off, panicking. A kami couldn’t serve me tea; that was o improper—there was no way I’d heard the elder one right. Instead, he must have been asking me to serve tea to his son the way I helped serve it at the temple. “Y-yes, s-sorry! I didn’t realize there were no cups or I would have served it my lords—I mean, my kami—I mean, kami-sama, because you’re not mine, you’re—”

I flailed when I saw Ochasen moving to grasp a cup without even looking at me.

“Ochasen-kami-sama, please allow this humble temple girl serve you!” I shouted, trying to bow and scramble forward to take the cup with an attempt for grace that my grandfather claimed I’d never have.

The cup fell out of Ochasen-kami-sama’s hands as his father began snickering. The elder kami placed his cup on the ground and continued laughing loudly, which only made me more nervous as I saw the annoyed look on Ochasen-kami-sama’s face.

“Oda Nobukatsu,” my kami said after a moment, looking irked.

“What?” I replied, blankly, watching him hold out a cup of hot tea towards me.

“My name is Nobukatsu, not Ochasen,” he elaborated, almost petulantly.

“My apologies, Nobukatsu-kami-sama!” I said loudly, frantically trying to decide if I should take the cup and then bow to show my sincerity, or bow and then take the cup.

He sighed and gently placed the cup in my hand. “Drink it before it gets cold,” he said, clasping my hand with his until he rearranged my hand into a tighter hold around the cup.

Once I had the cup firmly in hand, he released my hand and left me to slowly bring the cup back to my lips for a taste. Nobukatsu-kami-sama went back to preparing another cup of tea, but an odd sound had me glancing over at the elder kami.

His father tossed off one of his sleeves as I watched, just before he lifted the cup back to his lips and watched me do the same.

To my surprise, the tea wasn’t anything like what I’d tasted before at the temple. It tasted of fresh berries and some spice I’d never tasted before, but it wasn’t sweet or tart like I would have expected. Instead, it was mellow and relaxing, almost soothing.

“Ochasen blends this tea himself,” the older kami said a moment later. “It’s one of his few gifts, brewing and blending tea. It is, perhaps, his only gift.”

“Oh!” I said, smiling as I realized why Nobukatsu-kami-sama was called ‘Ochasen.’ “That’s why you said Ochasen, honorable kami! Nobukatsu-kami-sama is the kami of a tea whisk!”

The father roared with laughter as I heard a loud clang next to me. I glanced over to see Nobukatsu-kami-sama had somehow dropped his cup again, but this time it was broken into pieces.

“I am Oda Nobunaga,” the father spoke up, causing me to glance away from Nobukatsu-kami-sama, “father of the great tea-whisk kami.” He began laughing again, somehow managing to balance his cup even as he shook with laughter.

“I am not a tea whisk kami,” Nobukatsu-kami-sama grumbled, glowering at his father as Nobunaga-kami-sama continued to shake with laughter.

I realized that Nobukatsu-kami-sama was sensitive to the subject–perhaps being a tea whisk kami wasn’t very glamorous–so I bowed. “I’m sorry, Nobukatsu-kami-sama! I will never refer to you as Ochasen-kami-sama again so you never have to hear it from me! I was raised to honor and please the kami and–”

Nobukatsu-kami-sama sighed deeply. “If you want to please and honor me, stop referring to me as a kami entirely,” he interrupted with a sour look.

My eyes widened–was Nobukatsu-kami-sama _pouting_?

“It wouldn’t be proper!” I protested a moment later, remembering his words. “You’re a—”

“Any temple girl should know to honor a kami’s wishes,” Nobunaga-kami-sama spoke up, wiping at his eyes. “If we say to drop the kami, you are honoring us only if you do so.” He rested one hand on his knee as he stared at me.

I swallowed. “Yes, Nobunaga-sama and Nobukatsu-sama.” I moved to bow again, but Nobukatsu-sama stopped me.

“That’s enough for tonight,” he said, taking my half-full cup from me with gentle fingers. He turned back to his father and met the older man’s gaze unflinchingly. “Father, I ask for the change.”

“Is that what you want?” Nobunaga-sama replied, setting down his cup slowly.

“A life for a life, Father,” Nobukatsu-sama replied. “I owe her this.”

“Very well. I will consider it,” Nobunaga-sama replied, standing up with an ease that only further convinced me both were of the kami, even if they didn’t want to be called it.

I blinked and suddenly Nobunaga-sama was kneeling right in front of me, grasping my chin with one hand. “N-Nobunaga-sama—”

“Shh,” he replied, pressing a finger over my lips. “Show us both what you’re made of so I can see if you’re worthy.”

I tried to shift backwards, but found myself pressing against Nobukatsu’s bare chest. “Don’t move,” he whispered into my ear.

I froze as his breath tickled my ear, and that gave Nobunaga-sama enough time to gently press my chin down to open my mouth and then take my lips in a rough but unhurried kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next and last chapter is the lemon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, but happy birthday, Agas!!!!

Nobunaga-sama's kiss was hot and forceful, sending my head swimming as I tried to process what had just happened.

Nobunaga-sama was kissing me.

But why?

I was a poor temple girl, hardly worthy of the attention of one kami, especially one as noble as Nobunaga-sama. But then I remembered my grandfather's stories of how the kami would seduce a woman and take her for a bride.

Before I could try and ask, Nobukatsu-sama managed to untie my obi and the cloth gaped at my chest.

I gasped and grasped the fabric to try and pull it closed, but Nobunaga-sama grabbed my hands and pressed them to the ground at each side.

"Don't move," Nobunaga-sama whispered against my lips, just before sending his tongue into my open mouth.

"She's pure," Nobukatsu-sama announced and I flushed.

"So she is." Nobunaga-sama broke the kiss, but he pulled back just enough to stare down at me. His hands left mine, and I immediately clutched my lapels to hold the fabric together since my obi seemed to have vanished.

I couldn't meet his eyes. I was so embarrassed, but also ashamed. I was a temple girl, and the kami deserved more than a poor temple girl whose clothes were always a little too big. They deserved someone elegant and beautiful, like a princess.

But he'd kissed me, and I didn't know why.

"She's beautiful as well."

Nobunaga-sama acknowledged his son's words with a grunt.

"She has a good heart, too," Nobukatsu-sama added, and I realized he was pleading my case.

"She must, if she saved my idiot son." Nobunaga-sama's voice was dry, but he was smirking down at me, and I couldn't tell if it was because he was amused or if it was something else.

It was Nobukatu's grip that kept me from bowing my head to the floor. Grandfather had always said that praise made the kami jealous, and when the kami became jealous, ill luck befell a person, their family, and their clan.

"Please stop, Nobukatsu-sama," I begged, casting my eyes down in both fear and respect. "I'm unworthy of your praise. I'm only a humble temple girl."

"Are you?" Nobunaga-sama grabbed my chin and forced my to meet his gaze.

 I nodded my head as much as his grip would allow. "I am! Just a simple temple girl, Nobunaga-sama."

"Hmm." Nobunaga-sama's hand fell away and he closed his eyes.

"She'd make a good mother, father," Nobukatsu-sama said quietly.

I gasped and shook my head violently. "No, kami-sama!" At Nobunaga-sama's glower, I hastily corrected myself. "No, Nobukatsu-sama! No one can marry me; I would be an unworthy wife and mother."

"You said you're of marriageable age," he reminded me, and I pressed my lips together.

"But to someone like you—" I began.

"My father might also marry you," Nobukatsu-sama said quietly into her ear. "We are both as unmarried."

"B-but your mother!" I protested.

Surely the kami were the same as humans when it came to having children!

"Is dead." Nobukatsu-sama's words were short.

Nobunaga-sama suddenly opened his eyes. "We'll keep her," he announced loudly.

I swallowed hard. "K-keep me?"

Nobunaga-sama lifted my chin with his knuckles. "I'll give you a choice, girl. Who would you rather wed? Myself, or my son?"

My eyes darted from Nobunaga-sama to twist to see Nobukatsu-sama behind me.

My lips were suddenly dry, and I licked them, struggling to find a voice.

This was so _wrong_.

Nobunaga-sama sighed loudly after several moments. "Perhaps you should spend the night with us both, then. Maybe then your tongue might loosen, and your heart might know who it wants."

Nobunaga-sama's lips were once again on my own. Nobukatsu-sama's hands, which had been holding my hips, slid to separate my kimono. I struggled to stop him as best I could in the heat of the kiss, but once again Nobunaga-sama's hands moved to pin my own to the floor.

"Don't move," Nobunaga-sama said darkly. "And don't speak."

But despite his warning, I squeaked in surprise when Nobukatsu-sama boldly cupped my breast and strummed his thumb over my nipple. Just like he had before, Nobunaga-sama used this to his advantage, and my mouth was once again full of his tongue.

This time, though, he was gentler, and it rolled with mine in a way that felt good. Nobukatsu-sama's other hand moved to cup my other breast, and suddenly, I forgot why I should protest.

It felt good, kissing the father while his son played with my breasts. 

But then Nobunaga-sama's mouth slid to nip my neck and Nobukatsu-sama's hand slid down to cup me, and I moaned in surprise as I felt my body grow hot.

Nobukatsu-sama's fingers slid further, teasing my entrance, and helplessly I rocked myself against his fingers while Nobunaga-sama's mouth slid further to lick the nipple Nobukatsu had abandoned.

I felt my body arch into their caresses even as I moaned again, but all I cared about was the way they were making me feel. Over and over they played with my nipples, teased my entrance, and then suddenly as my clit, a place I'd scarcely dared to touch myself, was fondled, I screamed as I felt my body tighten and then surge in pleasure.

I closed my eyes at some point, and when I reopened them, Nobunaga-sama was naked, and my hands had been tied by my own obi behind my back, leaving the tail end of the fabric to trail on the ground.

As I flushed at Nobunaga-sama's smirk, he pressed himself against me, and before I could think to protest, he was pressing into me.

"It hurts," I wailed, struggling against the burning, stretching sensation inside.

"Shh," Nobukatsu-sama said against my ear. "It gets better."

His hands slid to play with my nipples again, and gradually I felt myself relax.

Only to be jarred by Nobunaga-sama's hard thrusts as he began pounding me inside.

"Spread her," he told his son, and I felt Nobukatsu-sama's hands leave my breasts to spread my legs as I whimpered.

In the new position, spread wide, Nobunaga-sama's thrusts felt harder, leaving me gasping as I was thrown up the edge once again.

Nobukatsu-sama began teasing my clit, rolling it with gentle fingers, and then I felt Nobunaga-sama come within me as he bit down on my neck. Instead of the pain I expected, all I felt was blinding hot pleasure that sent me careening over the edge again.

This time, when my body calmed, Nobunaga-sama pulled out, and I was turned by Nobukatsu-sama to face his naked form. He gave me a quick kiss, and then spun me back around and pulled me up on all fours.

I let him, too dazed and surprised to find a protest, but Nobunaga-sama wasn't surprised. He let me fall across his naked chest, but he turned so that his face met my stomach.

And then Nobukatsu-sama rose over me from behind and thrust into me. He wasn't as rough as his father, nor was he as wide, but he was longer, hitting a place inside me I hadn't known of.

As I began climbing yet again towards my pleasure, Nobunaga-sama sucked on my nipple until I was arching into him. He released my nipple with a wet pop and slid until his head until his hot breath found my center.

And suddenly his lips closed around my clit and I screamed, convulsing as I came, but Nobunaga-sama's arms wrapped around my hips to hold me in place as Nobukatsu-sama pressed himself more fully against me.

To my surprise, Nobunaga-sama continued licking and sucking, and Nobukatsu-sama continued thrusting into me.

It was almost too much.

But it wasn't, not quite, and again my body readied itself to fall into pleasurable oblivion.

This time, when I came, Nobukatsu-sama came with me, with a quiet, "Marry me," in my ears as he bit my neck, just before he was lost to his own pleasure.

As I came, the only word from my lips was, "Yes."

.

_Four years later._

"Don't any of you know how to hold a baby?" I demanded, scolding my husband's brothers. "This isn't even our first one!"

All three immediately looked guilty and handed our two month old son to his grandfather. He, like the rest of his family, sported the same ookami features.

I, on the other hand, despite my change to join them, hand no visible features other than elven ears, something that they all continued to tease me about.

Nobukatsu looked at me with a smug expression as he snuggled our two and a half year old daughter, who managed to soften all of the very masculine ookami features so she was soft and feminine despite her obvious ookami heritage. "Told you you'd make a good mother."

I rolled my eyes as I reached for the cup of tea he'd made for me. "And you were right... Ochasen-kami."

His family roared with laughter, and I grinned, content.


End file.
